Regrets
by Magouille
Summary: Je me sens tomber, mais la chute ne semble pas s'arrêter. Etrange, non, comme en quelques fractions de secondes, on peut voir sa vie défiler. Sous le voile de la mort, tout nous revient. Tout, pour le meilleur… et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : J'ai tenté de kidnappé l'Elu de mon coeur, mais une belle blonde est venue me le reprendre. Parait qu'elle a tous les droits sur lui… Ouinnn !**

**La Chute**

La douleur me traverse, brulante puis glacée. Celle d'un sort qui me touche puis celle de la mort qui m'attire. Je me sens tomber, mais la chute ne semble pas s'arrêter.

Etrange, comme en quelques instants, on voit défiler sa vie. Comme les secondes paraissent s'étirer jusqu'à devenir des heures. Comme tout ce qui nous entoure est exacerbé et en même temps, tellement lointain. Et, sous le voile de la mort, je l'entends…

J'entends son rire hystérique, sa joie folle… Ses paroles dégoulinantes de sarcasmes et de haine résonnent dans ma tête. Elle a enfin réussi à tuer le traitre à son sang, la honte de la famille.

J'entends son hurlement déchirant. Sa tristesse et la peine me déchirent le coeur. Il n'a plus personne, sa dernière famille vint de mourir sous ses yeux.

Alors que les souvenirs dansent devant mon regard, le passé me revient. Le bon comme le mauvais, le rire comme la tristesse, l'amour comme la haine…

Et les regrets me subergent…


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : Disclamer : J'ai tenté de kidnappé l'Elu de mon coeur, mais une belle blonde est venue me le reprendre. Parait qu'elle a tous les droits sur lui… Ouinnn !**

**L'Héritier de la Très Noble Famille des Blacks**

Quand on me demande de me souvenir de ma vie, plusieurs périodes s'imposent… Je crois… non, j'en suis sur. Oui, tout commence avec mon statut d'héritier de la très noble famille des Blacks… Après tout, je suis Siruis Orion Black, ainé des enfants mâles de la lignée principale ! Merlin, que je hais mon nom… Etre un Black a toujours été le crédo de mon éducation, de ma vie depuis ma naissance. _Toujour pur…_

_"__Chien galeux, Taitre à ton sang ! J'ai honte d'avoir donné la vie à une telle abomination… Ton frère aurait du naitre en premier, ainsi la honte n'aurait jamais salie notre famille !"_

Et voilà, faites moi penser à ma famille et je revois immédiatement le portrait hurlant de ma mère fixé à l'entrée du square Grimmault. A vrai dire, l'original était identique, du moins en privé. En public, elle restait une beauté froide et hautaine. Vous connaissaient tous Narcissa Malefoy, non ? Et bien, ma tendre mère abordait le même visage que sa nièce préférée.

Enfant – avant mon entrée à Poudlard en réalité – ma mère était… comment dire ? Certes, elle n'était pas le symbole parfait de l'amour maternel. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu le droit au moindre calin de sa part, la moindre consolation ou signe d'amour physique. Non, Wulburga Black était une femme autoritaire et portée sur la discipline. Mais avant Poudlard, elle restait une mère. Des petits riens qui laissaient deviner son amour pour moi et Regulus. Un discret sourire en féliciation, une main dans les cheveux en me croisant, un col arrangé avant de sortir bien qu'il soit déjà parfait, Elfe de maison oblige…

_"__Siruis Orion Black, remets-moi cette veste droite, tu n'oserais pas sortir ainsi et faire honte à ton nom ?"_

_"__Non mère, mais Fatia…"_

_"__Fatia n'a pas fait son travail", grogna Walburga en s'approchant, sevère. "Orion, mon ami, pourriez-vous prendre Regulus pendant que je m'occupe de notre fils ?" _

_"__Avec plaisir ma chère…"_

_Mon père souleva le petit Regulus alors que ma mère s'agenouillait devant moi pour tirer sur ma veste, faisant attention de ne jamais croiser mon regard. Avec des gestes secs, elle repassa sur les moindres plis de mes vêtements, lisant le tissus déjà parfait, puis glissa sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer quelque chose._

_-Voilà, tu es enfin présentable. Allez, nous allons être en retard. _

_Je portais une main sur ma joue. Il n'y avait rien quand j'avais quitté ma chambre, moins de cinq minutes plus tôt._

Ma mère m'a aimé, a sa manière tordue, et dans ma jeunesse je le lui ai rendu. Je tentais alors de lui faire plaisir en respectant les moindres règles, même les plus strictes, en réussissant les devoirs donnés par les precepteurs…

Mon meilleur souvenir reste le jour de la naissance de mon frère. Je sais, j'étais encore tout petit, et je ne me souviens que de vagues souvenirs. Mon père m'a laissé entré dans la chambre de ma mère et m'a posé à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle tenait la crevette qu'était alors mon frère tendrement. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, _tendrement_. Et elle m'a serré contre elle… La seule étreinte que j'ai jamais eu en mémoire.

Longtemps après, j'ai su que Regulus avait failli mourrir le jour de sa naissance, ce qui m'a fait comprendre son geste si… déplacé quand on connait Walburga Black.

Si ma mère m'a aimé – mon père également, mais il était presque effacé face à sa femme ! – si elle m'a aimé, elle était également intrasigeante sur certains points. L'éducation d'un héritier de sang-pur en faisait parti.

Savoir-vivre, Etiquette de la Noblesse Sorcière Anglaise et Européenne, Duel… tout y est passé. Les premiers m'assomaient profondément. Je n'ai jamais supporté tous ces chichis et simagrées qui structurent la vie de la haute société magique, et ce dès mon enfance. Pour plaire à ma famille, je m'y pliais, mais sans aucun plaisir. Quand aux derniers, ils étaient la partie la plus intéréssante. Ils me faisaient supporter les remontrances continuelles sur mes manières et les punitions associées. Mais apprendre les Duels et la Magie était le centre de ma vie.

En tant qu'héritier, les distractions sont rares, mais je les ai trouvé dans le maniement des armes et la magie. J'avoue avoir appris à pratiquer de nombreuses magies dont les Arts Sombres, bien que ça ne se soit pas répendu. Mais Walburga Black était une sorcière noire, une vraie, ne se contentant pas de magie sombre mais aussi de rituels barbares et sanglants issus de l'Ancienne Magie.

Je m'égards… c'est fou comme le fils des pensées est une chose étrange… Bref, je disais que la magie m'avait bien servi… nombreuses blagues des Maraudeurs utilisaient une trame pas si innoncente que cela, en toute connaissance de cause de la part de Remus, et avec déni par James.

Outre les leçons, ma vie d'enfant a été ponctué par les jeux avec ma famille… Oui oui, ma famille… Narcissa, Bellatrix et Androméda étaient nos compagnes de jeu, à mon frère et moi. Personne ne me croierait si j'avouais aujourd'hui avoir courru dans le manoir des Blacks avec mes deux cousines frigides et fanatiques, avoir fait des blaques d'enfants sur nos parents avec l'aide d'une Narcissa timide et d'une Bellatrix espiègle.

Une Bellatrix riant et chantonnant en fuyant devant mon père furieux… Comme quoi, après reflexion, je me dis qu'elle avait quand même un grain.

_"__Chut Bella, tu vas nous faire prendre", pouffa Meda derrière sa main. _

_"__Mais je veux voir la couleur des cheveux de père après avoir bu son whisky pur feu" !_

_"__On n'aurait pas du se cacher ici", murmura Cissy en entortillant ses cheveux blonds, gênée en serrant Reg contre elle._

_"__Bella, grognais-je, baisse la nappe, t'es trop visible !"_

_"__Rho ca va Siri, c'est ton idée" ronchonna l'enfant aux cheveux ébouriffés. Elle jeta un regard furtif sous la nappe alors qu'un rognement rajeur surgissait. Et Bellatrix éclata de rire._

_"__Bellatrix sortez immédiatement de votre cachette fille indigne !" tonna la voix de Cygnus Black, son père. _

_"__Je ne pense point de tromper en disant à nos autres filles de se monter", déclara froidement Druella Black, bien qu'une note amusée fut perceptible. "Narcissa Venus et Andromeda Cassiopée Black !"_

_Bellatrix sortit de sous la nappe et je pus appercevoir mon père avec des cheveux d'un pourpre éclatant, tendit que mon oncle avait hérité d'un bleu outremer. Tante Druella avait maintenant une crinière d'un beau vert Serpentard et mère… berk, ce rose ne lui seyait pas le moins du monde… Dans ma contemplatation, je réalisais pas immédiatement que nous étions tous découverts jusqu'à que…_

_"__Sirius, Regulus, quelle joie de nous honorer de votre présence…"_

_Oupssss… la voix doucereuse de mère était très mauvais signe. Bellatrix, riant, annonça à mon père que la couleur lui allait parfaitement et s'enfuit en chantonnant…_

_"__Un sanglant à l'ennemi_

_Un pourpre à l'ami_

_Un rubis à l'amant_

_Un coquelicot à l'enfant_

_Chacun son rouge_

_Un grenat pour le noble _

_Un vermeil pour l'ignoble…"_

_La suite se perdit dans les cris de mon père qui courrait après ma cousine éffrontée, toute noblesse disparue sous les rires de la famille…_

Dire que cette même cousine venait de me tuer... Avec du recul, je réalise tellement de choses sur ma famille… L'amour de mes parents, ceux de mes cousines dans leur jeunesse.

Je les ai haï autant que je les avaient aimé, mais ils ne l'ont jamais su, à mon grand regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le mouton noir des Black**

Quand ai-je commencé à me séparer de ma famille ? Quand ce cocon protecteur s'est-il fissuré pour donner lieu à cette haine qui a si bien marqué mon adolescence et ma vie d'adulte ? Surement le jour de ma rencontre avec James…

James… évidemment, je connaissais de nom la Noble Maison des Potter, une famille de sang-pur lié à la mienne. Doréa Black-Potter, la mère de Jamie, était également ma tante au deuxième degré du côté de mon père. Complexe, comme toutes les histoires de lignées sang-pur. On est tous plus ou moins liés, dans cette société archaïque où les mariages arrachés prédominent... Son nom apparaissait sur la tapisserie familiale et faisait de James comme un cousin éloigné mais jamais rencontré.

En dehors des liens du sang, le petit clan Potter était célèbre grâce à Charlus Potter… Chef du bureau d'investigation des aurors, il était d'une efficacité redoutable dans la chasse aux mages noirs. Son seul os – et ça priorité depuis – était Lord Voldemort. Mais il faisait de sacrés dégâts dans les rangs des mangemorts.

Doréa n'était pas en reste, pour la célébrité… La recherche médicale devait énormément à la médicomage affiliée à St Glascott. St Glascott… Sa destruction par Voldemort a donné un sacré coup à la communauté magique. Pendant de Ste Mangouste, il était dédié à la recherche et à la formation. Vous y trouviez l'école de Médicomagie Britanique ainsi que le Centre International de Recherches Sanitaires Sorcières. Doréa était la directrice du département de Recherches en Sortilèges. Elle est morte le jour de l'attaque. Mais je m'égare à nouveau. La mort de Réa n'a eu lieu qu'au milieu de notre 5ème année…

J'ai rencontré James sur le chemin de Traverse. Enfin, rencontrer est un bien grand mot. Nous nous sommes littéralement rentrés dedans au détour d'une allée de Fleury & Botts. De cette première rencontre, aucune amitié n'est ressortie… Juste un coquard pour James et l'arcade sourcilière explosée pour moi. Un héritier d'une famille lumineuse et un héritier des ténèbres ne font pas bon ménage, pas après plus de 10 ans d'un bourrage de crâne intensif, des deux côtés pour être honnête.

Notre deuxième échange fut tout aussi mémorable. Un concours des insultes plus abracadabrantes de notre répertoire qui signa le début de notre amitié…

_Je devais fuir, fuir avant que Bella ne mette la main sur moi… _

_-Siri ! Ramène tes fesses, cousin indigne ! hurla une voix de crécelle. _

_Je déglutis en arrivant dans un nouveau wagon et m'engouffrais dans le premier qui me tomba sous la main avant de me coller contre la porte pour écouter ma cousine. Heureusement, lassée de me courir après, elle fit demi-tour à l'entrée du wagon. _

_-Regardez-moi ça, si ce n'est pas un Black…_

_J'ai lâché un affreux juron en me retournant, tombant face à James Potter et ses meilleurs amis : Franck Londubat et Creste Prewett. _

_-Rha Putain Black, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas jurer devant les dames ? grogna Potter en désignant Creste. _

_-Tu peux parler, Saint Potter, ricanais-je, commence par appliquer tes principes et on en reparlera ensuite ! _

_-La ferme ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'était une demande détournée pour de dire de dégager ! C'est notre compartiment ! cria Potter en démarrant au quart de tour. _

_-Que je sache, banshee dégénéré, il n'est pas écrit Potter and Co sur la porte ? Et ce n'était pas très clair, comme demande !_

_-Banshee ? _

_-On doit d'entendre hurler depuis l'autre bout du couloir, tu dois être sourd et décérébré en prime ! _

_-La ferme, apprenti mage noir de pacotille, va tuer d'ennui tes cousines et laisse ne paix les honnêtes gens._

_-Tu parles de toi, là ? Depuis quand les honnêtes gens mettent un nez un sang pour une première rencontre ? J'ai vu plus protocolaire ! _

_-Après avoir vu ta face de scrout, je n'ai pas réalisé avoir affaire à une personne mais à un mutant abruti et dangereux !_

_Notre échange de souaffle continua plusieurs minutes, devenant de plus en plus absurde, sous les regards médusés de ses amis. _

_-Gnome ventripotent exhibitionniste !_

_-Merde de veracrasse clignotant !_

_-Fleureur consanguin asexué !_

_-Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Hyppogriffe plumé !_

_-Sois maudit, Globebulle dégonflé et…_

_-Mais vous pourriez vous taire cinq minutes ! s'exclama une voix forte. On voudrait parler tranquillement sans avoir à entendre deux idiots se balancer les insultes les plus stupides d'Angleterre !_

_James et moi nous étions retrouvés face à une gamine rousse rouge de fureur accompagnée d'un grand échalas mince et pâle, d'un petit garçon rond et timide et d'un troisième visiblement fatigué._

_Surement suite à nos airs de hiboux illuminés avec nos grands yeux surpris, la gamine partit dans un fou rire, qui se révéla contagieux._

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Lily et Severus, mais surtout Remus et Peter… Que j'ai discuté avec une née-moldue et un sang-melé pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard-Express… Que l'amitié des maraudeurs a commencé à se former… Que j'ai réalisé que tout n'était ni blanc, ni noir…

Que mon destin c'est scellé, quoi…

C'est ainsi que, deux heures après, j'avais l'air d'un condamné mené à l'abattoir alors que je me dirigeais vers la table des gryffondors. Le choixpeau avait décidé. Je l'avais prié, supplié, imploré de changer d'avis, mais il fut intransigeant. Gryffondor serait dorénavant ma maison. Dans mon dos, je sentais les regards de ma famille. Celui, assassin, de Bella qui ne changea plus depuis cet instant. Réparti à Gryffondor, je devenais à ses yeux un traitre à son sang, l'ennemi à abattre. Je vis aussi le regard peiné de Cissy, ma cousine préférée, avec laquelle je tenterais par la suite de garder le contact avant de la perdre définitivement. Le regard suspicieux de Lucius Malefoy, le grand ami de Bella et futur fiancé de Cissy.

Les serpents étaient surpris et les lions m'accueillirent avec méfiance. Seuls les futurs maraudeurs et Lily me sourirent chaleureusement. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour mon moral, à ce moment-là. J'étais devenu le mouton noir de la famille suite à un mot. Un seul… Gryffondor. Et, alors que je portais pour la première fois de l'histoire des Black l'écusson rouge et or, je regrettais l'avoir rencontré James. Ce regret, il ne dura qu'une soirée. Celle de la rentrée.


End file.
